Don't Deserve You
by EdLucian
Summary: AU. Lucy was supposed to be nothing more than a mere prostitute, slave more than anything. She's lost everything her home, her family, and her respect. Just as she's about to give up on herself a certain King of Narnia will be there to save her. Dark Lucy. Lucian. R&R.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Okay stop right there, before you start reading and get even a little excited beware of my warnings. This story will include ****Slavery, Prostitution, Rape, Abuse, Sex, and occasional Foul Language.**** So consider yourself warned.**

**Now if you made it past that and are completely fine in reading anything mentioned we shall continue. I really hope you enjoy reading this story; I'm so looking forward to writing it. This is just a sort of prologue giving you some basic information. The next chapter will be about how everything happened as soon as they stepped into the wardrobe (as soon as you finish reading this chapter you'll understand what I mean). But after that stuff is out of the way we will REALLY be into the story. Let me not keep you any longer, keep calm and read on.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. This is just a work of my own dark imagination. **

Everyone knows the story. In the midst of a war back in England the four Pevensies, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter, were sent off to the country more specifically to Professor Kirkes house. There in the spare room they found a magical wardrobe that lies as the doorway between Earth and Narnia. In that new world, they defeated one of Narnia's biggest enemies Jadis, the White Witch. After that they were crowned Kings and Queens and ruled for many years, those years known as the Golden Age.

But what if thing went differently. What if instead of Edmund, Lucy was kidnapped by the White Witch and sold of to Calormen as a mere slave. What if the only reason the now three Pevensies stayed in Narnia was to find their beloved sister. What if during that time Susan came across a suitor that caught her eye, Caspian X, and they wed further binding the Pevensies to Narnia with there closest friend Caspian. Together they ruled the best they could but even a blind man could see that they desperately missed their sister but no one, not even Aslan himself knew where she was. So time went on they dealt with the loss of their littlest family member but never, not even for a second forgetting their little Lucy.

So this is a story all about how they came to find their beloved Lucy. Oh and before I forgot, how Lucy and Caspian found a true love.

**Okay, that was short but this has been in the works forever. Now I'm finally going to start writing it so this is a little preface of what's to come. I was inspired by the IDEA of ****Slave Girl**** by An Cathal Toirmisce. This won't be like that at all, for one this is a Lucian fic. I was just so amazed by the brilliant idea of having Lucy being a slave/prostitute and her love interest being the King of Narnia (where she's actually from). **

**By the way if anything this is based more off the movies than the books merely because of the physical appearances but other than that this is completely AU. **

**If you have any questions at all feel free to ask and I'll try my hardest to answer. I want to upload this before even starting the next chapter because I want to see if anyone would actually read this, so if you are excited please let me know any feedback is deeply appreciated. Until next time bye!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating as fast as I said I would but school is being annoying right now and its impossible to do anything besides homework now a day. I have a day off so I'm going to be writing all day long. **

**This chapter is continuing the set up for the rest of the story but don't worry next time we meet the story really starts. Anyway let me delay you no longer; proceed at your own costs.**

**P.S. ALSO I DID NOT EDIT THIS! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND THEIR ARE GOING TO BE A LOT! Speaking of does anyone want to beta the rest of the chapters for me? Please? Thanks!**

"We can play hide and seek?" It was more of a suggestion but that sentence is really what started it all. Little 8 year old Lucy only wanted to do something fun but had no idea what misfortunes that game would bring.

Peter let out a reluctant sigh and got up from the rather comfortable sofa which he had been resting on for the past half an hour, "1…2…3…" The children all ran out of the room in a frenzy.

Susan remembered seeing a large chest on her first day in the Professors house that was roughly her size so that's where she was headed. Edmund was planning to follow Lucy, although she hasn't the finest idea of where she was heading herself, and just steal her spot. Every Pevensie knew Lucy loved hiding and found the most unique places to cram her body.

So that's exactly what Edmund did, push her from behind the tapestry telling her to scram. Lucy just rolled her eyes having already been used to this sort of behavior from him. The older boy watched as his sister ran off into one of the rooms in the next hall, if he got caught he was going to rat her out but there was no reason he shouldn't win the game.

Upon entering on of the many spare rooms in the manor Lucy's eyes widened. There in front of her was the most beautifully sculpted wardrobes she has ever seen. It was far grander then other Lucy's family had owned before the Blitz and it was debatable on whether or not it had an even more imposing grandeur than Mrs. Macready herself.

Amazed by its presence Lucy didn't even notice she had been standing there staring at the object for a number of minutes. Snapping out of her trance she then heard footsteps gathering outside the doorway so she jumped in the wardrobe without closing the door, because it would be rather stupid to look oneself inside a wardrobe **(A/N I couldn't help putting that in. Anyone whos read the book should get that reference)**, and moved back as far as she could waiting for the cold oak to touch her back but that never came.

Instead, the fur coats the had been surrounding her became more like needles poking her like needles at the doctors. Then Lucy abruptly feel backwards onto cold, soft…snow?

Shuffling onto her feet, turning around Lucy was once more in awe. There she stood in the middle of a winter wonderland. Trees that seemed to touch the sky were absolutely covered in snow, there were icecles sharp as knifes hanging everywhere and in the center of it all a lamppost black as night with its light never once flickering stood there.

Without even noticing Lucy was moving slowly but steadily into the wood leaving the wardrobe behind. The youngest Pevensie was amazed by its beauty, sure she had expierenced more than enough winters in London but they were cold, long, dangerous, and boring but here it was stunning and there certainly was a frost in the air but Lucy couldn't bring herself to care about sickness.

A sound of hooves on the snow could be heard progressively growing louder and louder so when Lucy found the source of the noise she was utterly surprised to see it was a faun, just like the ones she read about in fairytales.

Stepping forward cautiously testing the waters Lucy looked to see if the faun was dangerous, but something inside her thought that was very unlikely. They both caught each others eyes and smiled for they felt a pull toward each other.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pevensie!" The girl reached out her hand in order for him to shake it but it looked quizzically at her hand as if she was mad.

"Oh you shake it…" Still with a queer expression the faun reached out his hand and shook it though not the normal way people do when meeting each other.

"My name is Tumnus."

* * *

><p>Back on the other side of the wardrobe more than a couple hours later Peter, Susan, and Edmund where all talking together in the spare room frantically.<p>

"Edmund are you sure she went in this room?" Peter had long since found the other two and searched the entirety of the house twice but he couldn't locate Lucy.

"Are you calling me a liar? I'm positive she came in here!" Normally Edmund would laugh at the sight of Peter and Susan nervous and anxious but he was in everyway on the same boat as them.

"Maybe we should check inside the wardrobe again. Shes most likely hiding in the corner." Count on Susan to stay clam and collected even though her little sister is missing.

"We checked there already Susan if you want to go ahead and be useful you go look for yourself!" For indeed Susan sat back and watched the first time Peter and Edmund searched the wardrobe. And Peter tried his hardest not to scream because at the end of the day they were family but he refused to believe that his favorite sibling has just vanished without a trace.

"We are all going in!" And with that Susan grabbed both her brothers and pulled them in behind her.

"Hey watch out!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Can you move over please?!"

"There's such a thing as personal space!"

"You're on my toe-NO IM NOT!"

With that last scream all children came toppling out of the wardrobe. Looking up they expected the colorless walls and worn out floorboards of the spare room but instead the saw a crystal white sky with rapidly increasing snowfall coming around them.

Now all three were rendered speechless as they had took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Susan was first to break the everlasting silence.

"How do you expect us to know genius?" Edmund snickered his response, the snotty side of him beginning to come out because someone stomped on his toe in the wardrobe.

"Come off it Ed, in case you hadn't noticed by where we are its time to be serious-"Peter was going to continue his miniature rant but Susan hushed him and told him to listen. At first he heard nothing but then a rapid sound of thumping came toward them and it grew louder until the cause of the noise was before him.

A faun, Lucy constantly told him about them so it was hard no to know one.

"Are you the family of Lucy Pevensie?!" The faun sounded as if he just ran a marathon and the sentence was barely distinguishable but still Peter perfectly understood. Seeing Susan was way to frightened to speak and Edmund for the first time in forever was at a loss for words Peter had to step up as the eldest sibling.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" Peter had barely stood up before the faun grabbed him and said, "We must hurry the White Witch is coming and we need to get you guys hidden! Narnia could not afford to lose another Son or Daughter of Adam and Eve! Explanations will come in due time but you must listen to me!"

Susan and Edmund took their places beside Peter but it looked rather wrong without the fourth Pevensie.

"Wait what do you mean lose another? Did anything happen to Lucy?" Edmund mustered enough strength to form the words. Although he teased his family a lot Lucy was the only one that stood for it so he had taken a liking to her since she turned 5, but he would never say those words out loud.

"Yes she first came to Narnia a couple of weeks ago-" the faun began his explanation but was immediately cut off, "Weeks?! She's been gone 3 hours at most!" Susan screamed for she was entirely to confused.

The sound of bells was heard faintly in the distance and the faun knew he was out of time.

"Follow me or die!" The faun then scurried of into the wood opposite of the sound of bells. A statement like that doesn't leave that much of a choice so the remaining Pevensies ran after the faun barely able to keep up with him.

They seemed to of ran for hours but in truth it was twenty minutes and before they knew it they were scramming underground into a cave that is nearly indefinable to the naked eye.

Inside that cave it was dimly light with a single candle in the corner. There were blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor, with two beavers laying down both in great fatigue.

"Oh thank Aslan you're save Tumnus! The wolves nearly got us at the dam we lost everything but we made it here in time to go unnoticed!" The he-beaver said. Wait said?

"Did you just talk!?" Edmund shrieked, although he will always claim it a manly shout.

"We have a lot of explaining to do don't we Tumnus?" The she-beaver sighed.

"Yes, so please humans sit down so we can explain what happened to your beloved sister." The faun-Tumnus we must call him- gestured toward the cushions on the floor silently asking them to sit.

* * *

><p>What had happened was after the greeting between Lucy and Tumnus he brought her back to his cave to lure her to sleep so he can go off and report his findings to the witch.<p>

When Lucy woke up to see crying in the corner she felt as though she did something wrong but that couldn't be farther from the truth. After Tumnus explained what he'd done Lucy felt betrayed to say the least but after some apologizing Tumnus agreed to bring her back to the lamppost.

However, on their way their they were cut off by none other than Jadis on her sled that didn't have the bells.

"I see you've bought the child directly to me Tumnus." Jadis said in a voice that no matter what Lucy will never forget.

"I-uh…I…"Tumnus tried to say something but anything that popped into mind would have upset Lucy or Jadis or both.

"Stop stuttering!" Jadis demanded in a demanding voice, " Now child come with me please."

Lucy turned up to see a series of tears streaming down Tumnus' face, "Here take this." And with that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hankie that she gave him.

"Thank you." Tumnus said in between sobs, "I will never forget you Lucy Pevensie."

"Don't worry we'll see each other again. Right?" Just at the sight of her dear friend in tears mad her feel awfully depressed.

Tumnus caught the glare of the Witch which was a sign to wrap it up so instead of telling Lucy the ugly truth he just said, "Why of course dear."

Lucy smiled her famous smile and then went to sit next to the Witch thinking nothing of it for she didn't have the instincts to see the shade of this woman.

"Now dear Lucy I know a person that is just dying to take you in for himself." Jadis cooed in a motherly voice.

"What's his name? Where does he live? Is he nice? Why does he want to meet me?" Lucy asked as innocently as an little girl could.

"The Tisroc, he lives in a far of country called Calormen. Don't worry your questions will be answered soon enough." With that the Witch signaled to the dwarf driving the sled to go.

That would be the last of Lucy Tumnus would she for 10 years.

* * *

><p>Explaining this to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and the beavers was difficult for Tumnus without occasionally taking a pause to wipe his eyes.<p>

"You just let her go! How dare you?" Edmund said for Susan was bawling her eyes out in the corner and Peter was trying his hardest to bring her comfort.

"I want to go back to England!" Susan sobbed.

"Don't you see? We cant go back! Not until we save Lucy!" Edmund, although the youngest of the group, seemed to have the most logic on the situation. **(A/N Get it. Logic. Reference to the book. Ok. No. Fine)**

"And how do you suppose we do that Ed?" Peter said something for the first time since diving into the cave.

"Oh that is simple…"Mr. Beaver started.

"We must go to Aslan. It's rumored that he roams these lands again and with his help anything is possible." Mrs. Beaver finished.

Susan was going to ask who Aslan was because she and her siblings got this tingling feeling inside them at the name but the sound of bells was just outside the cave so everyone hushed and backed as far from the entry of the cave as possible.

"I'll go…" Mr. Beaver whispered and there wasn't anytime to protest for he already scurried out the cave. Everyone was enrapped in a silence that seemed to go on forever until the beavers head pooped back in, "Ohh I hope you've been good Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve because there is someone here to see ya!"

Everyone came out of the cave to see none other than Father Christmas himself.

"Hello there, Ive heard of your distress so I'd brought some gifts that are to help you." The jolly old man spoke and reached into his sack and pulled out 2 matching pairs of swords and shields. "Edmund and Peter, carry these to battle and you shall never lose."

After the boys took their new weapons Father Christmas spoke up, " Susan, this bow and these arrows never miss. It is used for protection, not for battle. I see you as one to wait at home while your brothers fight." At that Susan smiled and a blush crept onto her face because this stranger just described her perfectly. Then he pulled out a beautifully crafted horn and gave it to her, "Blow this in only the most extreme cases and help WILL come." He said this with such certainty that the people witnessing never would of doubted his words but in truth he never blew the horn so he wouldn't know but that was his hunch.

"But where is Lucy?" He asked because he brought 4 gifts for 4 people not 3.

"She is gone." Susan said and she seemed to have lost all hope of seeing her sister again.

"Don't think much of it future Kings and Queen. Families fall apart but they always get glued back together. But when you do see her again- which you will. Give her these." And he pulled out her gifts," A dagger for warding off any and all enemies and a cordial to heal the live threatening injuries that come to those closest to you."

"Now I've have taken up enough of your time. Go off, find Aslan, and save Narnia. Merry Christmas." Father Christmas jumped up onto the sleigh and dashed away. Everyone now had a smile on his or her face and their spirits were lifted, they'd see Lucy again! But when?

**Okay. Done. Yesssss that took longer than expected. I wasn't planning on adding that part at the end but it's a sort of bonus for not updating in a while. Hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review! If you have any questions let me know because I confused myself writing that. Until next time, bye.**


	3. Of Entrances and Fascination

**Yay I finished this chapter! I did so as soon as I can but with Thanksgiving and everything it left me NO time whatsoever. Speaking of thanksgiving question of the day is what are you thankful for? I'm thankful for the ideas I have and plan to use for this story.**

**Also quick warning, if you have a dirty mind you might figure out why Lucy dashed out of the room and what she was called to due in their so keep an eye out while reading because while I do hit some things Id like to believe I'm not to unbearably obvious.**

**In this chapter: **_**The Narnians arrive in Calormen on a campaign to restore any lost or tattering bonds between the countries and things start with a bang as Caspian meets the first and biggest thing he has to conquer during this trip and that's none other than lost Pevensie sibling Lucy.**_

"Isn't this going to be wonderful!" Susan's voice screeched above the grunting and moaning of workers scattered amongst the ship port.

'No, not in the least bit is this going to be worth any of my time,' Caspian thought letting out a chuckle at knowing look Edmund sent his way that meant 'I know exactly what your thinking and I whole heartedly agree.'

"As long as you're happy Su, so am I." Peters voice is just loud enough for the small group to hear and Tumnus, the faun that had become to be the father figure of the Pevensies, could sense a bit of strain in his voice. 'Maybe because he's lying,' the thought ran through Caspian's mind.

In a procession of sorts the party of Susan, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Tumnus, and the beavers where led into of carriage that would take them straight to the Tisrocs castle. In case you were wondering Oreius and Glenstorm had to walk on either side of the vessel and although the hot pavement was an unpleasant trade for the cool marble of Cair Paravel and grassy fields of Narnia the centaurs did not voice their complaints.

If Caspian thought things couldn't get any worse then the hurried departure with the crew of the _Splendor Hyaline_ ('They get to go home to Narnia until further need and I'm stuck here,' he thought bitterly) the young King was about to be mistaken for the arrival at the Tisrocs castle was going to be worse, much worse.

"Welcome to the supreme country of Calormen. Kingdom of the Tisroc, may he live forever, and our savior, the almighty Tash." Rabadashs voice boomed as the Narnians were ushered through the grand doors of the entrance hall.

"Why hello Rabadash. What a pleasure it is to see you again." Susan was to first to embrace the Tarkaan. And how she was able to get those words out without showing the least bit of hatred towards the older man is beyond me. Oh wait, that's because she actually enjoys his company unlike her traveling companions who couldn't care less if the man was found dead in a ditch.

After a brief hug Rabadash grabbed hold of Susan's hand and brought it to his lips placing a ender kiss upon it, "The pleasure is mine, your majesty." While his lips lingered a little to long even to the Queens discomfort, his eyes drifted to Caspian giving a glare he's received many times from suitors who came for the beauty's hand in marriage only to learn she's been long engaged to him.

"Oh please do skip the formalities. It feels as though I'm talking to a stranger," and Mr. Beaver couldn't help but let out an amused, "Maybe because they are strangers!"

However, Susan and Rabadash where to busy enraptured in their own world to notice the sarcastic comment. "Why you do remember everyone don't you?" Susan's innocent voice asked.

"Yes, how can I forget?" With that Rabadash shared a nod to all the Narnians making the atmosphere a bit awkward.

After a moment of tense silence each person silently becking the other to speak the Tarkaan spoke up, "Well I do see your journeys been long and hard according to your disheveled appearance. Ill have one of my servants show you the way to your chambers then I will personally give you a tour of the wonderful palace of the Tisroc, may his likeness live forever."

Then he did a sort of hand gesture to a group of ladies sitting in the corner that nobody noticed before. A girl with blue eyes, bright blond hair, and a glow about her attitude bounced her way over to everyone.

"I'm Lilliandil, follow me and I'll take you to your chambers." She turned around and Edmund couldn't help but notice how different her clothing was. The slave girl wore a red blouse with thin straps and showed off her midriff for everyone to see, the pants she wore were a type of maroon or crimson and were thin enough that if you strained your eyes you could she her undergarments, weird enough she was barefoot with a solid black color painted onto her toe nails.

They were lead through a number of corridors that seemed to all be 90% pillar and tapestry. Caspian thought things couldn't get more boring until someone, he guessed a girl due to her small frame, rushed out of a room quick as lightening bumping into him. Since he had been trailing behind a bit dragging his feet staring at the ground no one had notice him and the girl tumble to the ground, everyone just continued on into another wing of the castle naturally assuming he was behind them.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Seems that today I just cant seem to get things right…" The girl said as she stood up and dusted off her white dress, the last thing being more of a thought said out loud not really for anyone else's ears.

"No I'm sorry I really should have been watching where I was going…" Caspian was going to ask of the girl was all right but as he took in her appearance he was rendered speechless. 'She's gorgeous,' he thought as his mouth went dry.

Now to anyone else this mysterious girl would have looked rather plain. She had fair lips a tinted shade of red, her complexion very pale, much like the Narnian women, her hair was in an intricate looking bun with braids running everywhere but there were a few flyaways the gel she put on earlier having worn of with the layers of sweat that showed itself on the corners of her forehead. What caught him most were her eyes, the most striking shade of blue, equally as beautiful as the waters of the Eastern Sea on a bright summer day. For some weird reason he had the longing to see her without the amount of makeup on her face, which seemed a bit smudged in places but Caspian convinced himself he was hallucinating. The plain white dress, almost as light as her skin, she wore looked unkempt and disheveled but it didn't lessen her appearance.

As I said she could be rather plain in some eyes but in Caspian's she was everything he imagined his dream girl to look like. Not brown eyes and black hair like Susan. Now Caspian should of scolded himself for placing this stranger above his own fiancé but even he couldn't deny the truth.

"Um…" The girl looked entirely uncomfortable under his gaze as he looked her up and down and she made that fact apparent.

"Oh uh I'm Caspian." The enchanted boy reached out his hand for her to shake but instead a flash of fear went through the girl's eyes but then her face looked stoic and blank as she realized he was one of the visitors from the northern countries Rabadash warned everyone about. And since he was a visitor it was her job to make him _feel_ as relaxed as possible and that image is what made the fear pass through her eyes.

"Oh, your majesty, I must once again apologize for my untimely display of worthlessness a moment ago. Is there anything I-I may do for you-u?" Instead of shaking his hand she bowed rigidly at the waist her body already tensing up in the presence of this man.

"Caspian please, just Caspian. The whole title thing isn't my forte." This was something he'd never fully understand. Why say "Your majesty" or "My liege", everyone was made the same by Aslan, why was one person entitled to have such praising names if they were just as good as the person using it.

"Do I have to?" Names are not good, if you know ones name you know that person even if its by a little bit, and if you know someone it hurts so much more when they betray you.

"Uh no if you don't want to, I guess." Caspian was confused to say the least. Why was she acting so queer?

"Are you sure you don't need anything at all?" As much as the girl wanted to verbally praise the lion for the King not needing any assistance in reliving his stress she knew that not only would her acknowledging the existence of the great lion by looked on as an act of a demon but she was trained for as long as she can remember to always be sure with your client.

"Yeah pretty positive. I think Id know if I needed help." That was Caspian's failed attempt to lighten the mood but it failed. An amazed expression came upon her face as if she was in such shock he didn't need anything.

"What's up with you? Am I the first person to say no to you?" Caspian spoke he thoughts out loud because this girl deeply puzzled him.

"Well… I-uh… yes I suppose you are." Caspian himself was a little concerned that she took a while to form an answer because she seemed to be digging in her past to see if he was right.

"Well then, allow me to be the first to relieve you of your duties." The girl seemed to relax a little although not as much as he'd like.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, go ahead and do something better with your time then serving me." Oh if only Caspian knew that when she isn't working, which hardly happens, there isn't that many interesting things a person like her can do.

The girl meant to say thanks and go see if the closest thing she had to a friend, Jill, would accompany her to go to the marketplace because she has had an extreme craving for blueberries since this morning but a thundering voice was heard from the room that she so hurriedly left a few minutes ago. "GET BACK IN HERE AND FINISH YOUR JOB!"

The girl sighed, 'There goes my chance at an escape.' "Well thanks anyways your majesty but I have to excuse myself." Bowing once more and turning around to enter the room of doom but she stopped when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Wait! You know my name, although you refuse to use it, do I get to know yours?" It was only right he learn her name, he told her his, and when all the bustle of arriving in Calormen settles down he might look for her just to talk and a name would be very helpful in tracking her down in a castle like this. What surprised him though was how she winced as soon as his hand hit her skin as though it was hot coals and the look she gave him was like the look your dog gives you when you refuse to give it a treat.

"Lu-Lucy. Its Lucy." With that she snatched her hand away from his grasp and proceeded into the room closing and locking the door behind her.

'Lucy. I like it.' Caspian was rather fond of the name but not as much as he was the person. She was a puzzle to him and he definitely planned to solve it. So with one last look at the door in case she might come out, which she didn't, he continued into the next hallway trying to figure out which direction his friend's had been lead.

But while he made his way farther and farther from Lucy all she can think is, 'Well… its time to drink salt.'

**Okay I am really sorry about that ending. I didn't know how to end it with some suspense so I just quoted ****Slave Girl**** by An Cathal Toirmisce, the story that this story was inspired. **

**So what do you think so far? I think I like where this is going but I need some feedback and maybe even some suggestions for next chapter. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and that left me rather discouraged but I'm not gonna complain but work harder. **

**As always if you have any questions about anything so far just ask and Ill answer. So until next time, bye! **


	4. Of Thinking and Coincidences

**Hey guys, what's up? I don't know why but I find it funny that I'm writing this chapter before I even uploaded the last one. But by the time you read this that wont be a problem.**

**Don't really have anything to say here so lets get into the REAL good stuff.**

**In this chapter:**_ Lucy goes around digging in her past and meets someone who has a big deal to do with it, although she doesn't know that._

The harsh rays of the sun penetrated through the drapes that blocked the windows and beamed right into Lucy's face. Feeling the sleep slip from her body she sighed wanting nothing more than to just stay in bed all day. But considering her field of work that was damn near impossible.

Sitting up and looking to her friend in the next bunk, Jill. Jill was the first to wake in the morning to get food and water from the kitchen for herself and Lucy to have before they parted ways for the day only to see each other again at night when they have dinner (Lucy gets the dinner to make it equal) and head to bed. Upon seeing her friend still asleep Lucy figured she had a couple more minutes to relax so she laid back down and let her mind wander. In times like this Lucy would try to think of a good memory, when she wasn't here, when she was truly and throughly happy with life. However there were no memories anywhere close to that, as far as she knew she spent her entire life cooped up in this castle.

'Did I ever have a family?' Lucy thought. If she focused all her energy into remembering she saw a guys golden hair, a girls plump red lips, and heard a boys cruel snicker, but she didn't know what they meant or who's they belonged to. 'Maybe my family is waiting for me in the North...' the thought would of been absurd if she hadn't know thats where she's from- Narnia. When she was sold to Calormen as a slave all she knew was that she did not belong in the harsh conditions of the Southern country and that her name was Lucy.

Turning to lean on her side Lucy looked out the window next to her bed. It had a view of the great dreaded desert that surrounds the city. Truth be told it wasn't the best of views but something about its simplicity made it hard to turn away. Craning her head a little, Lucy saw two centaurs in the courtyard below talking to each other animatedly about something. She always dreamed of the Northern countries and what they were like because she surely did not remember. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw a broad man with chocolate hair and a stubble gracing his features walk up to the creatures and indulging them in a conversation.

After a fair amount of squinting Lucy realized that this was the man she meet yesterday in the hall trying to run away from _him._ A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of yesterday. Anyways the man, Caspian she recalled was his name, was rather handsome and he seemed nice enough, 'No men cant be nice. They take us, use us, and leave us. Nothing more, nothing less.' But still she couldn't help but think he was different, he was from the North after all.

Lucy couldn't think any further on the subject because she heard a yawn come from Jill as she slowly got out of bed to get ready for the morning.

"Lucy are you sick? You never wake up before me, its unheard of." Jill threw a smile over her shoulder to the girl that had become to be like her sister as she shed her sleeping clothes for a day dress.

"Oh very funny Jill. Can you get me some bread with oil for breakfast." Lucy slung her legs over the side of her bunk willing herself to fully wake up.

"Kk. Ill be back in 15 minutes." With that Jill bounded out of the room to make her way towards the kitchen.

Once again sighing Lucy got up and grabbed something to wear for the day, a pale blue sleeveless dress and a pair of boots because no matter how much she was scolded for it Lucy could not bring herself to endure the little devils known as heels. Just after she finished changing Jill came back into the room with the food.

"Eat up. We got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"Get up barbarian!" The sound of a whip was heard throughout the room as Lucy picked herself up off the ground. She managed to trip over a carpet and in the middle of her clumsiness she had managed to knock over a huge glass vase in the center of the sitting room.<p>

"You have five minutes to pick up every bit of those shards!" The guard that stood above her pushed her back onto to the ground. Bending on all fours Lucy began to pick up the pieces of shattered glass when she saw a pair of hands helping her. Looking up her eyes meet the ones of a man that seemed to be a year or two older than her. He had dark eyes almost as dark as his hair, he was clean shaven and had a small smile on his face. Judging by his complexion he was apart of the party from the North.

"I do appreciate the gesture but you don't need to help me, your majesty." A bit of confusion crossed his features but he covered it up.

"Its no problem, it really isn't. And my name is Edmund." He picked up the last of the shards and walked with her to place them in the trash bin.

"Um... thank you." Lucy wasn't really sure what to say because things went into awkward territory five minutes back.

"Is that all you say because I swear the only things you've muttered so far is thank you?" Edmund tried to make the atmosphere lighter but surprisingly the question came out on a more serious note.

"Of course its not all I say, its just I don't want to burden you with my insolence..." Lucy looked down to the ground and noticed there were dust stains on his trousers from when he was kneeling on the ground to help her.

"I meant what I said. Its no problem, back at Cair Paravel we don't have servants that we beat around against there wills." Edmund said, talking about his beloved castle was the closest he could get to actually being there.

At the mention of Cair Paravel Lucy's head jerked up, "Will you tell me what its like? Narnia, I mean, are people really serious when they say that its terrible? Is it true that there is a absolutely horrid beast that roams the land? I personally don't believe such things because I am from the North, at least I think I am I don't really remember, I always thought of Narnia to be perfect-"

Edmund laughed out loud, "Oh I think I understand now. You are incredibly awkward when theres nothing to say but when there is a topic of conversation you cant shut your mouth."

"Well Im just curious. Like I said I cant remember anything from my time in Narnia." Lucy blushed madly and looked down for a complete stranger just figured her out.

Then something settled for Edmund, "Wait, if you are from Narnia then why are you here?"

"I always just assumed that I was sold into slavery at a young age no one around here tells me anything." Lucy looked around the room to see that a group of girls, the ones with no shame about what they do for living, entered the room and where loudly talking about their last "scores".

"Perhaps you can accompany me around the castle, although I already went on a tour I still cant find my way around, and then I can tell you all about Narnia if you can tell me anything you remember about your past."

"Sounds good enough."

Lucy and Edmund walked around the entirety of the castle at least three times just talking about anything and everything. They got to know more about each other, Lucy learned about Narnia and the North and know Edmund knows as much about Lucy's past as she does herself. Although everything about this Lucy reminded him about his Lucy, the one that was lost all the years ago, Edmund never thought into just considering it a coincidence and because "thinking in to it" was never his thing. Everyone knows it was Susan who looked far into the facts and only Aslan knows what might happy when Susan meets Lucy.

**This story will get better I promise. I have had three writing projects to hand in this week explaining why I haven't updated. And Im so sorry its just Im terrible at commitments so if I sit down to write this story half way through I get interrupted therefore losing my train of thought. Anyways I'm sure I will write more often if I get more reviews because those make my day and inspire me to write. Im not complaining or anything just saying. Until next time, bye! **


	5. Of Preparations and Weird Places

**Hey guys, whats up? I hope your are all good and had a happy holidays! Before I even get into the notes for this chapter I want to have a little rant. I just saw Perfect Sisters and it was AMAZING! In case you don't know what that is it's Georgie Henley's most recent movie. I tried my hardest to focus on the plot of the movie but all I could think about is "THATS LUCY FROM FUCKING NARNIA!" When I got over that fact and watched the movie a second time I really enjoyed it, I would give it a 10/10 (I'm naturally a biased person so when I saw its Lucy my opinion of the movie was already high but even if you don't know who she is you'll still be able to enjoy the movie) I suggest everyone go watch it, its on Netflix if that helps. However there are a few suggestive scenes and a lot of cursing, most of it involving Georgie but it shows how amazing of an actor she is. She has grown so much I went from watching The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe to Perfect Sisters and I couldn't believe it was the same Georgie. I also started to think, you know how the movie Voyage of the Dawn Treader ends with Lucy closing the door but we never saw Edmund and her's true reaction to never coming to Narnia. So in order to fix that gap I just figured how Georgie acts at the end of Perfect Sisters is how Lucy reacted to never returning to her true home. ****If anyone who reads this and watched the movie let me know what you thought about it, I honestly would love to hear.**

**Anyways moving on, this chapter gave me a sort of writers block so I went back to the original story that this one is based on to get ideas and there was a chapter about lights for the Tisroc or something along those lines so I decided to go with that. I think I decided the format I'm gonna roll with for the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna have a Lucian chapter then a filler chapter and then a chapter where Lucy meets someone from Narnia (Susan, Peter, Tumnus, etc...). I think in the filler chapters I'm gonna go more into the prostitution parts of the story so if your uncomfortable with that you can let me know and I can have a chapter summary or whatever so you don't miss out on anything important.**

**Just for your information I am terrible with how the whole Tisroc-Tarkaan-Tarkeena thing works so I just made up my own system which I explain in the 4th paragraph so you won't be entirely clueless. I hope you don't mind, I mean this is an AU fic so if you can handle that much you can handle this little change.**

**I AM ALSO WARNING ALL DIE HARD SUSAN FANS NOW THAT THERE ARE PARTS IN THIS STORY I MAKE HER SEEM ABSOLUTELY GOD AWFUL SO PLEASE DON'T HATE AND NO FLAMES. HER BEING A HATEFUL PERSON IN THIS STORY IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY.**

**ALSO I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS SO EXCUSE ME IF IT'S TERRIBLE AND MAKES YOUR EYES BARF.**

**Anyways, I'm going to stop my unnecessarily long intro and let you read on. Enjoy!**

**In this chapter: **_The preparations for the 20th anniversary ball of the Tisroc begin! Caspian has a much needed conversation and Lucy ends up... well... somewhere..._

It was supposed to be just a normal morning for Caspian, wake up, take a bath, get dressed, and head to breakfast to lead another terrible day. Today, however, he was woken up unnecessarily early by one of the chamber maids provided- Jill- he believed her name was. "Wake up! Today is a big day! Time to challenge head on- like you do a bull now that I think of it..."

Caspian let out a groan of protest and buried his head further into the hair of his wife, Susan, hoping to avoid the duties if today. He knew that of course wouldn't last long because when Susan woke up she laughed at his un-kingly attempts, something she'd scold him for later, and got up out of bed thanking the chambermaid and heading into the attached bathroom. He sat up right in bed and... wait, something just clicked inside his head, "What's so special about today?"

Jill she blushed because as the Narnian king sat up the sheets fell to his waist and apparently he slept with no shirt on, and believe me when I say Caspian is a man of no shame his taunt muscles and strong arms would make any girl's legs reduce to jelly. Stuttering she managed to get out, "Today happens to be the 20th anniversary of the Tisroc, may he live forever."

Caspian just managed to learn how the whole Calormen royalty thing worked so he knew this day was of some importance. You see, the Tisroc is in other words the King, and any Tisroc takes no wife because he is not to be tied down but he sleeps with variouYs women in his castle, something all the Narnians highly look down upon but they never once mention it to anyone in the castle other than their small party. If any of those women where to fall pregnant and give birth to his child a boy would be a Tarkaan and a girl would be a Tarkeena. Any women can get married no question but boys can take a wife but it isn't preferred because of they do and when the Tisroc dies and they are chosen to be next in line they would have to dump their wives something Caspian couldn't see himself doing, no matter how distant he may be with his wife right now.

"Oh that... what are the plans for today?"

"Well first after you get dressed of course, there will be a very simple breakfast of bread and oil with your Narnian consorts, nothing compared to the meals you've had so far, then as soon as the ball is ready everyone in the castle will gather to dance the day away with a feast that happens only once a year. When the moon reaches it's highest place in the sky every nobility and every low-life peasant will be in the streets releasing lanterns into the sky. I'm not much of a dancer but it's all worth it to see those lanterns."

Caspian let out a low chuckle still laced with sleep at the sight the starstruck look in her eyes, "I mean, if you don't mind me intruding, are servants of the castle allowed to attend the festivities. I have nothing against it and I've only been here for two weeks but I see the way people like you are treated..." At the end Caspian trailed off feeling he already messed up with his choice of words.

Jill seemed a little shocked by his question but shook it off because if she looked at it from his point of view she couldn't blame his curiosity, " I guess it's the one night servants are seen as more than what we are. So all of us make the best of it, we dance, eat, sing, and talk on this one day then we do all year. My dear friend Lucy always says to make the best out of nothing so it's by far the funnest night. Me and her always go together but lately she's been different, really different I don't know what for but I do hope it doesn't affect her attitude tonight. And honestly, in my opinion, servants make up more than half the population of the palace. If we weren't allowed to attend the ballroom wouldn't be nearly as full."

While Jill spoke her mind she got the formalities out of her head and sat down on the foot of the bed, and due to her very abrasive personality she started to use mild hand gestures. It was an awful habit that she couldn't manage to stop. Whenever Lucy was around she'd give Jill a very firm look that read 'Your using your hands again and you really should stop.' But that was Lucy, helping others in the simplest of ways.

'Lucy? That name sounds to familiar.' Caspian was quiet for a couple of moments clenching his fists trying to remember who'd he met here with the name Lucy. Then it clicked, that was the name of the beautiful girl he met on his first day here. 'Beautiful? Where did that come from? Only Susan is the fairest of the all... right?'

"Lucy is the girl with brownish hair, the bluest eyes, and barely up to my shoulders?"

"Yeah that sounds like her, did she have a bunch of bracelets on her wrists?"

"Now that I think if it yeah she did have a lot of bracelets on. Why?"

"I...I...I really don't know. I hardly she her with them off..." That much was true. Jill honestly couldn't answer that question, Lucy kept those bracelets on and in place all day like it's some precious piece of gold. At night when she took them off it was to dark to see and in the mornings her vision is blurry for at least five minutes and when it finally clears up the bracelets are back on again. But Jill thought not to make a big deal about, I mean there bracelets what harm can they do right?

Just then something snapped in Susan's mind. 'Why am I about to take a bath alone?' So she opened the door leading to the bedroom just enough for her voice to be heard, "My dear husband, why won't you come join me? It's awfully lonely in here."

Caspian once again groaned and looked to Jill for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. Jill wanted to keep her head on today and in order to do so she would not interfere in the royal couples relationship. Also, just by her one week with the King and Queen she could tell Susan had quiet the temper, especially if angered. Seeing there was no other way to avoid this he did the one thing that was make Susan happy, "Coming dear."

* * *

><p>Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Tumnus, The Beavers, Glennstorm, and Orieus where all in their private sitting room eating there very unappetizing breakfast when Peter walked in a couple minutes late. Tumnus noted that the High King had a flushed face and gleaming eyes, Tumnus couldn't help but assume the worst. 'Well his chambermaid Marjorie is very pretty.' But his clothes gave nothing away so the faun chose not to mention anything, the last thing on his "To do before dead" list if make the High King in any way embarrassed.<p>

"Oh my royal brother, how nice of you to accompany us on this fine day." By the way, if you couldn't tell that was obviously Susan.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you don't mind me being late. I was not aware breakfast was taking place this early." Peter as everyone else, was woken up to early for his liking by the chambermaid he had begun to fancy, Marjorie Preston. Although it was something he'd rather not admit to anyone. She prepared his bath, got his clothes prepared, and made his bed. But right before she left she gave Peter a unexpected kiss on the cheek. It was a little closer to the lips than she planned but after seeing his face she had a feeling he didn't mind.

"Neither were any of us, but we all made it on time." Edmund snapped as soon as Peter finished his excuse but immediately began to regret his words. They sounded like the old Edmund, the one before Narnia, "Sorry Pete, it's just you know I'm grouchy in the morning."

"Don't be sorry Ed, it's not your fault."

"Aren't you all excited for tonight? Caspian and mine chambermaid Jill talked so wonderfully about the festivities for today." Susan beamed up at her brothers and dear friends.

"A ball sounds nice after the week we've had here." Mrs. Beaver piped up from her place on the far side of the room with her husband, they had long since abandoned trying to eat the garbage put out for them and resorted to playing a game of chess at the small table they took up.

"When does it start?" Oreius asked.

"At noon. So we have about six hours to go until our impending doom." Caspian answered, and with a noise of content Oreius went back to his conversation with Glennstorm about a certain pair of female centaurs waiting back home at Cair Paravel.

"Oh come off it Caspian. You talk as if we are being put to execution. It all sounds rather amazing. Tarkaan Rabadash has been working so very hard on the preparations for everything, he'd never let the Tisroc down." Again if you couldn't tell it was Susan. From now on just expect those types of answers from her. While biting his tongue Caspian retreated into his silence preferring to sink into nothingness than make Susan angry.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Peter asked sensing the tense air between the two and trying to keep the conversation light and easy going.

"I don't know about you boys but I think I'm going to see Rabadash to double check if there is going to be goose at the feast then I'm going to get changed." Susan dearly loved goose and upon hearing that Rabadash made it the main part of the course along with turkey, ham, and potatoes.

"But Susan we have six hours to get ready! Why are you going now?" Edmund was used to such behavior from Susan. On her wedding day the sun wasn't anywhere near up yet but Susan and her chambermaids were still up and about getting prepared.

"Oh that isn't nearly enough. I'd be lucky to finish in time if I start now. With that I must go, farewell." And with that Susan headed out to meet Rabadash in the ballroom where he must likely was sitting on a chair while he barked at slaves to fix the tiniest mistakes made.

"I'm her brother and I love her dearly but how do you do it Caspian? Sometimes I feel like ripping my hair out when she acts so formal with us." Peter leaned back in his chair and remembered the beginning of their reign over Narnia. Before the suitors came, and before political trips were made, and before the rapid amount of balls Susan was the funnest person to be around, always joking about and bringing cheer to everyone despite the loss of their younger sister. Susan made it seem like she never left always so happy and others believed her, it was that personality that made Caspian act like a lovesick fool around her. But ten years later Susan is all about appearances, serious conversations, and flattery. That personality made Caspian fall out of love with her. 'Oh...my...gosh...I really have lost my love for her...' Caspian thought.

He had been questioning his choice for a while now, never once admitting that he did indeed fall out of love with his wife. Something he was trying to convince himself otherwise but it just wasn't working. The butterflies in the pit of his stomach when she touched him, the wide smile that graced his features when he saw her, the chill up his spine when she kissed him or when the were making love wasn't their anymore.

"I just want my sister, not the robotic, plain, shadow of herself she had become..." Edmund too noticed the change, Narnia as a whole noticed the change, and that brought back the ache of losing the Queen they never had.

"Edmund? Peter? Can I tell you something that may never reach the ears of Susan?" Caspian was not going to run from his problems anymore. He had been for years, but now he was gonna face it head on.

"Sure, Caspian you know by now your are just as much as a brother to me as Edmund." Peter had a feeling but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Caspian looked to Edmund and saw him nod for him to continue.

"I...for a while now... have been questioning my marriage... with Susan-" Caspian saw Edmund open his mouth to say something, "No let me finish. Those feelings I had during our courtship-well- they haven't been there through marriage."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Peter assumed it was a matter of time before the couple met it's doom. It was something he tried to warn them off when Caspian first asked Susan's hand in courtship. They aren't meant to be, actually they are the furthest thing from soul mates, more like polar opposites.

"We-well-I-because I don't know how Susan feels on the situation-want a...annulment..." Inside his head Caspian was doing back flips because he finally got out the words he had been dying to say.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other than back to Caspian and both burst out laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny." Caspian thought that they where laughing at his attempts end his marriage but it was rather the look on his face. You know that scrunched up face you make on the toilet where you're extremely focused and pushing way to hard for it to be normal, that was the expression Caspian was making n that very moment. And I apologize to the readers that have made it this far into the story because that was a bad comparison but it is true, if only you could see his face you'd be laughing right along side Edmund, Peter, and I.

"Two things." Edmund said holding up two fingers, "One is your face has got to be the single must funniest thing I've ever seen. Two is Susan came to us on the voyage here from Narnia claiming she wants an annulment too."

"Oh thank Aslan." Caspian breathed out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. Susan felt the same way to, no hearts will be broken.

"Don't worry Caspian we will work something out tomorrow. Edmund will right up some formal document you will both sign it and your marriage will be over and done." Peter got up from his chair, his side hurting from how much he laughed, walked over to where Caspian was sitting on the love seat sofa and shook his hand, "Susan will be most pleased. She has been feeling as you had for just as long but never wanted to break your love sick heart."

Caspian was about to protest saying that he was most pleased with this whole ordeal when Edmund spoke first, "Now enough of this whole marriage thing. Peter and I get enough of it from the Narnian court. Let's pass the time until the ball by playing chess. When we next see Susan we will tell her about the decision made. Now, let's pass the time until the ball from playing chess. Peter do you still want that rematch to your embarrassing loss?"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle Rabadash Tarkaan was have a much more favorable time. For he was standing in an empty sleeping chamber with his trousers down and his favorite whores lips wrapped around him. To speak the truth Rabadash had a lot of favorites but this one was special. He had to force her to do everything, she never willing laid down on a bed with her legs spread or got down on her knees with her mouth wide open. But her protests always went to waist as soon as he took the knife out of his boot and pressed it against her neck. Then and only then would he get a good run out of her. For that very reason he demanded her name, a pretty one it was to, Lucy.<p>

Rabadash could feel himself coming to his peak so he gripped Lucy's hair tighter in one hand and pressed the knife harder against her neck. She got the message and moved her lips and tongue faster, all the while more silent tears slipped down her face.

A couple moments later he pulled himself out of her mouth and released himself all over her face. It was his signature move for any harlot he used, to let them know and feel how little they are compared to the likes of him. Rabadash always thought it kept them in their place.

He then pushed her away from him laughing at the thud her body made as her back met the ground with hard force. He bent down a pulled up his trousers re-buckling them and walking over to a mirror to make sure he looked impeccable to go meet Queen Susan. Lucy had a first come to receive him, alerting him that the Narnian Queen was roaming the palace looking for him and since she was already here Rabadash choose wisely in using her now rather than having to sneak her and himself out of the ball to a private room for a quickie. Actually now that he thought about it he still might sneak her out just for the fun of it, besides with him Lucy takes a solid ten minutes to finish everything, any other harlot would purposely take longer to seek out his time. It was just one of the reasons he and all the other men in the castle choose Lucy as their favorite fuck.

Once he deemed himself flawless he turned around only to see Lucy still on the floor curled up in a ball, her body was shaking with sobs. If anyone else was in his position the would have taken pity on the small 18 year old, but since it was cruel, heartless Rabadash all he said was, "Hurry up and fix yourself wench. I expect you downstairs helping the ball in one hour." With that he left to go meet the beautiful Narnian Queen leaving Little Lucy alone with her shame.

* * *

><p>Walking into her chambers Lucy plopped down on her bed rolling onto her sides staring out the window her face void of any emotion. Lucy honestly cried herself out for the day and found it physically impossible to do it again. Doing quick math in her head Lucy figured she had another half an hour to herself before she had to go about her normal duties. Why her? Why did she have to go through this?<p>

Looking out into the vast deserts surrounding the city of Tashbaan it made Lucy feel little. Now technically speaking she was the shortest and skinniest in her small group of friends, as if any besides Jill was her true friend, but looking into the desert made her spirit feel as if it had no importance, if anything were to happen to her the world would keep on going like nothing happened. But I guess that's life, Lucy was just another spoke on the wheel even without her the thing would keep turning. In times like this she wondered what her purpose was, she always had a feeling in her gut that told her she was made for more than this. That maybe one day she could be something great and that caused her to fall asleep some nights with an inkling of hope but when she woke up she barely remembered what hope felt like.

In the middle of her inner battle with logic Lucy saw something about the scenery outside the window change. She was snapped out of her self-pitying session to sit up and look out the window with full attention. Everything just became brighter, and brighter, and brighter until Lucy tried to void her eyes to keep them from going blind but she didn't because something didn't let her. Suddenly light enveloped the room and out of no where Lucy stood in the middle of a plush valley with flowers up to her knees everywhere and the place was surrounded by trees making it seem like something out of a painting. 'Am I dreaming?' Lucy thought but then again she hadn't had a dream this perfect for a long ass time so she assumed the worst, 'Am I dead?'

_What troubles you dear one? _Lucy jumped a little out of pure shock that the endless quiet had been broken by such a smooth voice. Spinning and twisting she tried to seek out the person behind the words, "Who are you?"

_Turn around. _So once more Lucy turned and saw the last thing she expected to see. A lion.

**BTW, just so you know for the future that paradise place Lucy was, I imagined it to be like the field Edward and Bella hang out in Twilight. And if you don't know what that looks like got to Google Images and look up "Edward and Bella field" and that should give you a pretty good idea.**

**Okay guys. I really hate to end this chapter like this but it has gone on to long for it to be normal. I think it's like 4,000 words in total and that is amazing and scary at the same time, just whenever I sit down and open my laptop so many ideas come swirling into my head it leads to chapters of 4,000 words! Now I know how much you probably hate me right now because cliffhangers is the second worst thing to come across in a fanfiction, the first being a really good abandoned story, I know this because I've been in the same boat as you guys more times than I'd like to admit. I promise I WILL get this chapter out as soon as possible. I life a busy life so the only time I can write is at like midnight with three red bulls at my side but don't worry I know EXACTLY what I want to happen next chapter so I won't waste anytime writing. **

**I am totally rushing the whole demise of Suspian but I have two reasons for that, one I don't really like Susan... at all... if you already couldn't tell... I tried to make her the complete opposite of Caspian (which she already is) so we can head straight to the divorce, two when Caspian starts to hang out with Lucy a lot and starts to get feelings I don't want him to have to worry about being loyal to Susan but I do want something that will make him hesitate to opening up his heart again so that's why the divorce is happening so early in the story. Now I think I may make the whole Tisroc celebration thingy three or four chapters because I write to darn much to finish it in one chapter. If you have any questions let me know and I'll feel free to answer. Also if you have any suggestions, recommendations, or if you want to beta the story let me know. Until next time, BYE! XD**


	6. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**Okay hey guys, bad news. My mom just now had a major surgery and it's gonna take a couple of months until she gets better and until then I need to help her and the rest of my family as much as I can. Also school is being a major bitch right now, I am failing English, History, Science, Spanish, and Health which is not that good if you didn't know. When I am not helping my mom, at school, or sleeping (something I haven't gotten that much of as of late) I am doing extra credit and making up work so I can stay in the school I am in because I know I am in danger of getting kicked out. SO I AM GOING ON A SHORT, TEMPORARY HIATUS WITH THIS STORY! I am so so sorry, just as things where getting good I have to stop for a while but trust me I am not abandoning the story I WILL RETURN TO IT! I may be on hiatus until late April but by the end of May I will start writing again. I will miss you all so much because I love talking to you (even though you don't listen lolololololol) and this isn't a goodbye just a see you soon! AND I DEARLY HOPE THIS ISN'T SELFISH TO ASK FOR BUT WHEN I LOG BACK ON IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS CAN I SEE SOME REVIEWS? OR A FAVORITE? THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY IN TIMES LIKE THESE AND I WANT TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS. OMG I DON'T KNOW WHY I STILL HAVE CAPS ON I SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE IT OFF NOW. Once again, sorry if I made you sad or mad or annoyed but I hope I can make amends when I return. Enjoy your lives and until next time, BYE! XD**


End file.
